Till Kingdom Come
by Kage Elf
Summary: There are always those moments in life where reality will always slap you in the face, my reality is that my life was never my own until I found my kingdom. So as an Archer, I did what any respectable person would do, I protect it. Archer… is finally living life to the fullest, so Fairytail watch out because here he comes.


**TILL KINGDOM COME…**

I **do not own Fate/Stay Night or Fairytail, the only thing I own is the creativity that I will be implementing in this Fic. So please when reading think with an open mind and don't be quick to criticize.**

 **Demon/Beast/Dragon speech- "DIE"**

 **Demon/Beast/Dragon thoughts- 'DIE'**

Normal speech- "Shut up"

Normal thoughts- 'Shut up'

Spells/ **Techniques** \- '[Trace on]'

 **CHAPTER: 1**

 **Welcome to my new kingdom. Welcome to Earthland!**

'Here I am again in the same predicament as before and this time I honestly don't mind. While my life may have been short it wasn't without purpose, as I stand here gazing upon faces both old and new in a way… Rin my king and me her faithful Archer, to her left Baby Ilya my pseudo little sister, Saber my fellow servant and close friend, finally Sakura as beautiful as I can remember and next to her stands me... well the old…new me, either way here I stand face to face with Emiya Shirou 'The Hero Of Justice'. This whole group has changed me whether they know it or not, they gave me something I had long forsake, hope, hope for a better tomorrow so that I may my kingdom will always be happy.' These were the thoughts of one Archer, Emiya Shirou the counter guardian as he begins to fade from existence for the second and hopefully the last time.

"Well guys, I can't say it hasn't been fun guess ill just see you all when I see you." Archer said to the group with a rare, yet real smile gracing his lips, his eyes glossed over as he sees his master… no his king in the verge of tears until she just can't hold it back anymore.

"Why! Why can't you stay with us? Why must you be cursed to life this life? Why can't you just live a normal life?" she shouted as she took of in a brisk sprint before her body collides with Archer's fading body, mustering what strength he has left he embraces her for what will most likely be the last time.

"Normal… since when is any part of our life been normal, besides I'm pretty sure people say normal is kind of overrated." He told Rin in a reassuring tone of voice, yet she just seemed to grip at his body tighter trying to prevent him from fading. "So you will just up and leave me, not even concerning about how I feel. Will you even remember me once this is done?" asked Rin yearning for an answer.

"Of course I won't forget. How can I forget when I have always been with you from the begging till the end?" Stated Archer as he shifts his head in the direction of a young Shirou, following his gaze Rin catches on to what he is saying but still feels the need to hold on to him. "Just promise me one thing just this one small promise to me, not as your king, not as your master, but as your friend." As she directs his face with the soft palm of her hand, so that his hazel brown eyes were staring directly into her glazed green oceanic blues (aquamarine), "Promise that you will always keep your smile and that one day you will find happiness to."

Archer's posture slackens and his shoulders drop, in his eyes shine only heartwarming affection for this girl he grew up admiring, he would always question why people would go so far for those they care about, but here in this moment he finally has his answer as his body is rapidly fading now at his muscular torso. Its no form of compulsion that makes us do what we do it's our will to do it, it's our god given right to care for other.

Slowly leaning forward so that his head is directly at the side of hers and his breath lightly tickles her, "For you I will keep that promise with me till the day I die and even then I'll still smile knowing that I'll be back with all of you one day." Archer spoke in a hushed whisper so that only she may hear him, a promise made between friends; he moves his lips to her cheeks and places a chaste kiss on its soft white skin.

His body now faded up to his neck he leans back and unlatches himself from his dear friend and smiles at the group for the last time, his body now blinking in and out of existence he speaks his final words for all of them to here. "Live life to its fullest, oh and 'Hero' hurt any of them and I will come back to break you…"

"I am you so I doubt that will happen." Was Shirou's quick response to bodily harm from his older self. Archer's body finally on its last breaths he can't keep procrastinating so anything he wishes to say now is that time. "You for the first time in years I'm actually happy, because today I finally have the one thing I have always wanted for a very long time… Family" and with that Shirou Emiya the counter guardian is no more, gone from this plain and onto the next where he will wait for his next summoning.

Rin still standing in the same position in which she was before now facing her friends and lover, looking to be on the verge of tears. Here floodgates now broken as she was brought into a group hug as the people closest to her try there hardest to console her for the loss she is experiencing. "Shh, its gonna be okay he wouldn't want you crying now would he?" asked Shirou as he rubs circles on her back to calm her down with the help of the other girls also contributing, she manages to utter the smallest if word under her breath.

"That baka, he didn't even say goodbye…"

 _ **IN THE REALM OF THE SPIRIT IF HUMANITY…**_

His muscular body reforming in middle of pitch black darkness floating upon shadows his body is brought into an upright position, he can already feel the lecture he is gonna get followed by its partner the headache. In the depths of the darkness he sees a blue light approaching, no literately a blue light was approaching, and there in front of him was a blue sphere with two blue glowing disks around it. It almost looked like Saturn, if only it wasn't about to talk.

"So counter guardian Emiya what do you have to say for yourself for failing your mission, cause I specifically remember telling you that failure wasn't an option." It… buzzed, oh well he was used to it. "Technically…" the words smoothly gliding of his tongue as to not rouse the anger of the blue bumblebee, " I didn't fail you see my job was to ensure I kill bad guys, make sure humanity is okey dokey and ensure Shirou Emiya's death…" "But you didn't and he still lives!" shouted the vibrant disco ball, as it interrupted Archer halfway through his explanation. "What about our deal. Your assignment was to kill Emiya, but you failed I guess you don't want me to release your spirit?"

"Oh, but my dear Aaliyah-chan I did ensure Emiya's death, twice in fact." He stated. "NO! No you haven't what nonsense is this Guardian you better have a good explanation for this!" shouted the now named Aaliyah. Archer calmly as to not give anything away made his expression go blank and his body movements didn't betray his intentions.

"You see Aaliyah that is where you are wrong I have in fact ensured his death twice, you see I finally found it the loophole to our little personal contract after all we have known each other for what a millennia." The buzzing of the only source of light can be heard constantly buzzing no, "You see ether was one very crucial detail that you forgot to specify, I hope you get the picture now you see you asked me to kill a Shirou Emiya you never said which one. So seeing as how I have in fact died twice I believe I filled all the criteria for our little contract and please change out of that buzzing ball form its giving me a headache." He calmly says as he folds his arms with a little smirk crossing lips, contemplating, 'I know I promised I would be happy but doesn't mean my personality gonna hit a full 180, so there you have it Aaliyah…checkmate'

"Fine! Have it your way!" screamed the miniature blue planet and in a flash of blue light permitting the darkness, there in all her glory stood Aaliyah the spirit of Humanity. Funny how the thing that plagues Archer the most is by all definitions a goddess, standing just below his chin with an alabaster complexion, glowing blue eyes and dazzling black hair it just fades in with the surrounding. A free-flowing white dress adorning her curved body, while still defining her bosom, which is at least leaning toward an E size cup, 'I can see why she doesn't wear bra's where do you find bra's that size… hold up Archer, game face fighting for freedom here.'

Aaliyah looking in my direction notices my predicament and wants to see how far she can go, "So Shirou-kun…" 'God her voice sounds like silk to me' "tell me do you like what you see?" she inquired with a flirty smile on her lips as she bounces her hips as she stalks toward me. "Y…yes you look stunning as always" 'come on get a hold of your self, really stuttering I've been with too many woman to still be stuttering.'

Aaliyah approached him with big puppy dog eyes and drapes her body across his pressing her unmentionables against his body. "Am I beautiful enough to make you stay with me?" she whispers in my ear before looking into Archer's eyes once more, for a minute his resolve almost falters, "Y-ye…" 'Just promise me one thing…' there in the back of his head he hears Rin's voice, a reminder if the promise he made and if finally embracing death makes him happy who in this moment is gonna judge him.

"I cant Aaliyah, I just can't." He whisper to her as he places both of his hands firmly on her forearms and removes her hold on him, "Aaliyah you are my friend, but I can't keep living like this, even if it means I have to battle you to do it I will. We both know as we are now I would die, but I'd die fighting for my happiness so please don't take it away from me." He gazes into her glowing blue eyes entranced by there glow, still veiled in darkness his rough hands find her delicate and deadly hands, but in her mind her thoughts are one of doubt.

'If only you knew how wrong you are…' a single thought without any elaboration just the way it should be. Building up whatever resolve that vanished the moment he looked into her eyes, "You can not die yet, I will not let you…" those word almost broke him and in a soft voice he asked what was on his mind, "why?" "Because Humanity still needs you Shirou Emiya …" she would have continued if she wasn't interrupted. "Why goddamit!? Why must I suffer!? You made me a promise and now you are going back on your word…" "I never said anything about going back on my word I will release you." "You two timing bitc-c-c… what repeat that again wont you I don't think I heard you."

Speaking a bit clearer as to ensure he hears correctly, "I said I will release you and you will be free, but you see you would of heard that had you not interrupted me." She stated. Archer's reaction was one of his old ticks he had yet to get rid if, lifting his hand to the back of his head he offers Aaliyah a sheepish smile, "Sorry, guess I jumped the gun a little early."

"Well all is forgiven, now as I was saying you wont be saving this humanity, but instead you are needed in a humanity where magic is there life blood, a pace where the world is filled with beasts, demons, dragons and the air is combined with magic giving everybody the ability to use magic should they choose it." Aaliyah explained, "Okay the whole thing seems very similar to this humanity so what's the difference?"

"Well for one I have no hold on this humanity and it is in a different universe to the one we live in…" she paused as she prepared to sell her pitch, "It also is a world where good and evil are constantly at battle and a world where you can restart." And with that she closed her case leaving it to him to decide his fate; lord knows she has toyed with his life enough.

Archer feeling like a man stuck between a rock and a really hard place just contemplating the pro's and con's, because no matter which one he chooses he will be free so what to choose. 'Promise me that you will always keep your smile and that one day you will find happiness to.' And there it is again that promise to find happiness, doubting that he will be able to find happiness in death's embrace so that only leaves…

"Okay Aaliyah I accept your terms and will go to this… this uhh…" Archer mumbles not being knowledgeable on where his destination is; "Its name is Earthland and you might want to relearn how to read and write." came the voice of Aaliyah.

Gazing upon her beauty for the last time he decides on a course of action, "Thank you Aaliyah for everything, for allowed me to correct my mistakes of the past and for giving this chance at a new life, I am not entirely sure on how to repay you for this.

Allowing all of her attention to be on him, she runs her stark white hands up his six-pack, to his pectorals and up and around his neck. Involuntarily making him shiver in the process, "Well I can think of a few…" and with a quick action she places her supple pink lips on his lips, slowly snaking her tongue into his mouth, as if on autopilot his body responds in kind turning it into a battle of wills his hands caressing her curves, but respectively avoiding any private areas.

So focused on the task at hand, Archer neglects to take notice of he portal opening beneath his feet until, Aaliyah removes her mouth from his to speak, "I believe you have repaid me now…Goodbye Archer." She releases her hold on him but by then it's to late he has already sunk into the portal, leaving her in her domain alone or so we thought.

Turning to the darkest corners of her domain, "Did you enjoy the show that you knowingly crossed into my domain?" she posed the question to the still shadows that had yet to reply to her call, still patiently waiting. "Do you really believe it smart to send him back there or are allowing your emotions to cloud your judgment, does he even know he came to be?" asked the lurking darkness

"No, he still believes himself of been found in that fire all those years ago, why does this bother you Ankhseram I thought an evil as cold as yourself wouldn't care…" "And I do not I merely wish to know why not tell him, they are all destined to meet again so why hide it?" Asked the embodiment of death, "Mostly because it wasn't my right to decide his destiny for him he will face tough challenges, but then again its nothing he hasn't done before." Stated the spirit of humanity reigning in an apathetic expression to get the point across, about how she could care less about what he says.

Does he see this, yes, yes he does, but all he does is laughing it off as if it was just as insignificant, "Glorious, so the time has finally come. With his return the world will definitely change whether it be for better or for worse, come on tell me you feel it it's in the very air his powers are slowly returning, his strength doubling and his very existence is now in question. This will be interesting to watch so he better live up to your Claims spirit." Spoke the shadow as it crawled back into its deep dark corner.

Leaving the spirit with silent prayers, prayers for the safety of one Archer. 'Show the world your true strength Archer…I believe you can do it.'

 _ **CURRENTLY FALLING FROM THE SKY…**_

"DAMN! YOU! AALIYAH!" was the shouts of one archer currently falling to his demise and with nothing to slow hid descend, there is nothing else the can do except prey he survives.

The ground rapidly approaching he turn his back to the earthen ground getting ready to pump as much prana as he can into his body.

Calmly breathing in and out, he shouts, "[Reinforcement]!" his body meets the ground in an epic collision man versus world and today man would win, "BOOOOM!" The explosion rung out for miles for all to hear, all except the very tired, very sore and very pissed off magus in the center of a crater the size of a mountain, "Damn you Aaliyah." Was the breathless response of the man in the new man made landmark?

Slowly but surely regaining his senses, he feels it the magic in the air that is now coursing through his body with every breath; he feels his body adjusting to the new environment, he feels his magic core expanding, 'Should probably mask my magic signature.'. The new found strength was a result of this, the reason for the crater he is in is because this world is changing him, its making stronger.

Finally stabilizing himself enough to actually get up, he brushes all the dust off of him and looks to the sky with a look of blatant irritation, "Wow Aaliyah…what man wouldn't like to be falling from the sky, especially after just kissing a very beautiful woman. Don't worry though, because that is on everybody's bucket list…" the sarcasm dripping off his tongue as he waits for an answer from the sky, receiving none he carries on. "I blame my young stupid self for always associating with woman that could kill me… Fuck you Shirou!"

Now climbing out the crater we find him thinking about his situation, 'So, new world, new people and I have absolutely no clue as to where I am going to go… just perfect now all I need is to do next is meet a person with meet a psycho armor wearing redhead, with a superiority complex and a fetish for cake and then my life will be sorted…'

 _ **SOMEWHERE CLOSE BY…**_

A certain redhead is walking to her next mission when she comes to a complete stop, "A. !" she sneezed, now looking a round her, "Somebody is talking about and when I find them they will know the true meaning of pain." Thought the armor clad redhead as she continues her walk.

 _ **BACK TO ARCHER…**_

Pausing outside the crater Archer feel a cold chill creeping up his spine, "Don't tell me I just jinxed myself…" now look from left to right for a sign to help him choose his path, but it seems fate had other plans for him as he hears the trotting of horses coming in his direction.

A wagon being pulled by two horses and steered by a plain civilian man. "Woh! Easy there…"he pulls the reigns back slowing the horses down in front of me, "well ill be damned kid did you do this?" The question not that unreasonable, but hearing this old geezer calling kid got his eyebrow twitching, "Yes…" forcing the reply through grit teeth.

The old man looking at me in wonderment, "oh, so you must be one of them mages, we don't see a lot of them this side of Fiore"

'A mage huh, I guess magus and mage is probably the same thing here so…' "Yes I am a mage, so sorry to burden you kind sir but would you be able to give me a lift to the nearest city or town."

"Sorry sonny boy, the closest thing here is a village. I be heading that way myself if you want a lift, though we will only arrive there in the morning" Reasoned the old man "Yes, thank you that will do for now." Was Archers quick response to the old mans query, "Well what are you waiting for hop on, by the way what be your name stranger?"

Archer now resting on the back of the wagon carrying hay replies "Nobody special just another traveling Archer…"

 _ **THE VILLAGE…**_

The orange glow of the sun invading his closed eyes and a quick flutter of his eyelids to indicate that the time to be wake up has arrived, though does he rise from his long awaited slumber, no, no he doesn't wake up. "Hey snow white we have arrived at the village, you might wanna be waking up at this time." The words of the old man reach his ears, but some thing just doesn't sound right in that sentence.

'Snow white, SNOW WHITE, THIS MOTHER FUCKER JUST CALLED ME SNOW WHITE!' Now fully…almost fully awake he respond in kind, "who the hell do you think your calling 'snow white' you geezer?" "Well look who finally decided to join the land of the living; I am guessing you're clearly not a morning person."

"Well on that we can agree." came the following response from a now fully awake Archer, slowly lifting his body from the bails of hay to get a good look of the village, but what he saw was not what he was expecting. " Hey old man why do they look… well scared, is it me?" questioned Archer as the faces eyes of the people around them meet his and all he sees is fear, pure unadaltered fear.

"Oh, no child it's not you that they fear but the beast that has been living in this region before our time." Replied the jaded old man to his question, "Legend has it that it will show up every decade and eat anything that is in his path, so no it is not you they fear but only what s to come." Looking upon the rising sun the old man's face is one of resentment against the beast that has plagued his village.

Looking out at this small village though it looks quaint and welcoming on the outside on the outside all he sees is scared people who know not what to do. 'Why do I get the feeling that I am going to regret this, curse me and my stupid decisions this is not suppose to be my problem' "So old man how about in return for providing with transport and a place to stay the night, I will help you and this village rid itself of this beast."

Turning his head so quickly he probably had a mini flashback, the old man regarded Archer with disbelieving eyes that this mage would just freely help rid the of this beast, for almost nothing except a place to stay the night. "YES! Thank you so much you have no idea how many of our people will be able to rest easy tonight just knowing you will help." Quickly pulling on the reigns of his horses he changes direction to the mayor's house, to spread the good news.

 _ **IN THE MAYOR'S HOUSE…**_

"Well miss …" "Scarlet, sir." " yes, miss Scarlet I believe you are here to help rid us of the beast that has been plaguing us for generations, I cannot stress enough the importance of this task that we have assigned to you and the trust we are placing in your guild miss Scarlet. By completing this mission as agreed we will make up on the S-class payment we have placed on this jobs completion, do you agree to these terms?" Lifting his face up from his documents the mayor, he moves it in the direction of the young and beautiful red haired mage adorning her heart kreuz armor.

Facing the Mayor directly her chocolate brown eyes reflecting nothing but professionalism, "Yes I agree on these terms and pledge on both my name and the name of my guild, that I Erza Scarlet of Fairytail will rid you if this beast."

"Good, good I'm glad that we're both on the same page now to discuss the deta…details…" his conversation drawing to a slow pace as he hears his secretary calling out to some body. "Wait! Please wait! You can't go in there the mayor is in a meeting at the moment!" "BAM!" recoils the sound of the now open office doors and in its entrance stood an old man with the widest grin he has ever seen accompanied by a tall, muscular tanned skinned man with white hair .

"Hiro! You old goat! What would be so important that you disrupt my meeting with this young lady?" enraged and curious at the same as to what has his friend in such good spirits. "I am sorry mayor he just ran right passed me." Was the reasoning of the secretary standing behind the duo in the doorway. "It is fine Gretta, if you would be kind enough to leave us." Said the mayor to the now named secretary and the sound of the doors closing shortly afterwards.

Archer now for the first time since arriving in the office or study depending on how you look at it, looks around until his eyes land on what could be fates way of toying with him, 'Really an armor wearing redhead… not sure how I didn't see this coming with my luck.' In the back of his mind he registers the imaginary sound of lady luck laughing at his current predicament and chose to wisely ignore it.

"You won't believe it old friend." Spoke the now named Hiro.

"I believe I have found the solution to our beast infestation, this strapping young lad has offered to help us rip ourselves out of the beast's clutches for a warm bed and food to eat during his stay here."

Looking his friend in the eyes, he knows not what to feel whether it is pity or sadness. "Oh Hiro, I can't believe you took this brats words at face value, do you even know whether he can fight or can he use magic. How do you know he won't up and run at the first sight of trouble?" All reasonable questions that just seem to increase Archer's ire, as his ego take a few hits. "Besides that's why I hired this young lady here, to deal with the beast I have hired Fairytail's very own 'Titania' Erza Scarlet a mage…" adding emphasis on the word mage to get his point across.

"But he is a mage I picked him up from a crater the size of a mountain; I even heard the explosion from mile away and felt the earth shake beneath me as I drew near to him." The old man brought forth his case, but at this the lady of the room trained her eyes on him, in them they hold a new light upon hearing that she may actually have a contender for her job.

Quickly so to end the debate, "So fellow mage which guild do you hail from so that we might acquire more information on the subject on whether you might be able to compete with me." Her posture straightened and her eyes regard me with skepticism as if judging me, probably because she cant sense a lot of magic from him. Now normally at this point Archer would of made a sarcastic reply, but something about this woman in front of him made him hold a certain respect for the way she held herself.

"Well, seeing as how I am new to these lands I know not what a guild is nor am I apart of one." This was Archer's views on the new found subject at hand and apparently it didn't inspire much faith in the mayor either, "So you would come here offering your services on fighting an S-class beast, when you yourself are probably some green thumbed mage looking for quick fame, these people don't need some faker, what they need is some one who actually knows what they're doing, your magic reserves are the same as that of a regular civilian." Stated the redheaded woman without a care about what demons she may have unleashed.

Stepping close so that Archer was now face to face with this redheaded beauty, his hazel meeting her chocolate. Now for a man who has experienced war, for a man who has fought the darkest demons Humanity has to offer, for a man who has traded his soul in order to save the world, right now in this moment Archer is in the verge of snapping.

"Would you mind repeating that again this time so that I can hear you clearly?" he growls out, his internal struggle to control his emotion showing on his face all while still keeping a leash on his magic. "Gladly, these people do not need some green thumbed, wet behind the ear, inexperienced mage looking at a quick shot at fame…They do not need a fake." He needed to get out of here before he does something he will seriously regret, turning sharply on his heels he turns for the door and doesn't even regale any body with a few words as he departs.

"Now Mayor I believe you were gonna give me the details of my mission." Spoke Erza

 _ **BACK IN THE VILLAGE…**_

We see a man in red storming through the village with a visage of frustration and rage clearly showing on his face, though one thing is clear is that everyone is staying clear of him. Well all except one, "Hey! Sonny boy where are you of to in such a rush?" asked the old man using his wagon to keep up with the young magus.

"To calm down before I do something I regret, now I suggest you don't follow me because I will not be held accountable if you get hurt." Is anger displaying itself in is voice, "Well sonny if I was to leave you alone I cant show you where you are to sleep for the night now can I?" the question more rhetorically pose to Archer.

Realization of the old mans words struck him head on, "But the deal was I help you with the beast and you give me a place to sleep for the night… so why? Why go this far to help me you barely know me?" Archer asked the old man seeking his reasoning behind his hospitality.

"Well sonny boy I know what the deal was, but you make it sound like I could just turn my back on someone in need. Now I may not know about all this mage stuff, but I see it in your eyes… that same look of a man who has faced his demons and still lived." Spoke the old man with a dead serious voice not willing to let this man go when he needed help.

Coming to a complete stop Archer faces the old man, "Just one night…"

"Yes, just one night and if you want to spend more than one your gonna have to work for It." spoke the old man "Now hop on I want to be home before nightfall."

Following the request Archer wordlessly jumps on to the wagon and sits directly next to the old man as he steers the wagon in the direction of his home. Now facing the sun Archer speaks, "Thank you"

"Your welcome."

 _ **LATER THAT DAY, CLOSE TO NIGHTFALL…**_

Walking into an isolated area in the plains, south of the village we see Erza Scarlet heading in the direction of where the beast's den is and in her hand is a map with the co-ordinates to the area.

"Dammit, where the hell is this place I have been searching for hours and still can't find anything."

Looking up to the sky she sees the sun descending behind the mountain range, captivated by the beauty but not willing to let it distract her she directs her attention to the map in front of her. Walking further from the village she thinks to herself of the handsome man with white hair, 'Maybe I should have asked him to come with me, it would of kept me from being bored…' stopping to think of the way she treated him, 'Maybe I should apologize when I get back I probably over did it when I was reprimanding him, he seemed really pis…'

Her thought brought to a close by the sound of a roar coming from the direction of the village, RAWR, it the sound of heavy footstep sounding louder. She looks back to the village and sees the beast approaching from behind the mountain range, she looks at her map in disbelief realizes her crucial mistake…

'Its upside down...' the thought enough to make her feel embarrassed, but she still has bigger thing to worry about, requipping her black wing armor she takes of full speed in the diction of the village.

 _ **BACK IN THE VILLAGE, THE OLD MANS HOUSE…**_

Peaceful, quiet and tranquil, this is what Archers sleep would have been like if he was not woken up by the noise and screaming created by the beast. Now standing outside the door to the old man's house covered by the shadow of beast, he looks at the beast with a sense of melancholy, only the screams of the people are enough to remind him of his current situation.

"So this is the beast Hercules fought, the erymanthian boar. Well I cant complain I always liked a challenge, but first…" jumping up on to one of the house near by he shouts out for all villagers to, "ALL OF YOU ARE TO EVACUATE THE AREA NOW!" the villagers being quick to follow his command, but they wont be quick enough to gone by the time the beast arrives.

Thinking quickly he materializes his weapons, Kanshou and Byakuya, he reinforces his legs and vanishes as if he wasn't there in the first place only to appear on the tusk of the boar wielding his sword he looks this mountain sized creature in the eye as it focuses on this man with the gal to land on its tusk and Archer just does the first thing that comes to mind. "Hi, I'm Archer and you are?" no reply "The silent type I see, say you wouldn't mind if I were to… well I don't know maybe ask you to leave the village alone." Still no response only now it's looking at the village as if acknowledging the query "Still not going to answer huh, well that's not that bad I guess because if you said yes then I would have had to of killed you."

Before Archer realizes it he finds himself flying back in the direction of the village after being flicked of the boar's tusk, acting quickly he flips in mid-air and land on top of a near by house. Looking at the boar he sees it lowering its tusks in a charging position. "So now I finally have your attention?" the rhetorical question more for his sake than the boars, "Okay now let's have some fun."

Before he can engage the now charging bull he is interrupted, "You! What do you think your doing?!" looking up in the sky Archer see the red haired beauty wearing a now skimpy black armor with wings hovering in the air, thinking of a sarcastic reply "Well if you must know I'm about to fight this here big boy and lead him away from the village."

Looking at him as if he has lost his mind Erza is quick to close down whatever delusions this stranger has, "Did you not hear me the first time I spoke to you, I said this stuff to the real mages, the one thing nobody needs is a another person dying because he believed he could take on something bigger than him, like I said these people don't need a fake mage." She says as she fly's to confront the charging beast with her newly requipped swords in hand.

Everything becomes silent for Archer as he relinquishing his control in his weapons letting them fade, he can't hear the sounds of battle coming from the female mage nor can he hear the screams of the people running away the only thing he hears is the voice of rage, 'Who the hell is this bitch to call me a fake, she fucking sounds like Gilgamesh… Gilgamesh, this bitch reminds me of Gilgamesh…Fucking armor wearing people and their stupid superiority complexes.' Now realizing the cause for his anger he sought to resolve this, the only way he knows how, disappearing from where he was standing with a burst of raw speed no reinforcement.

'Damn it, I can't pierce this things skin' the thought of Erza rebounding in frustration at her inability, now flying around a thrust from the boars tusks she fly's up and falls down with speed in the direction of the beast's head, her blade poised to pierce the center of its head and contact was made. SNAP! The sound of the now two broken sword on Erza hand, looking at the beast, she sees its eyes bleed red hot with rage as it swings its tusks with the intent of killing this nuisance.

Faster than she could blink, the one moment she was preparing for the painful impact and the next she is perfectly safe in the same position and the beast soaring through the sky, now out side the perimeter of the village. Gazing in front of her she sees a tanned man in a red and black battle suit with his fist held as if he had just punched something falling to the ground in front of her.

Archer turning with an purpose and a cold glint in his eyes he releases his full magical pressure making it hard for Erza to breath and spoke in a soft but demanding voice now, "You! Listen to me nicely because I won't repeat my self again." Slowing to take a breath, "I couldn't give two shits about what you think of me, because I'm not here to entertain your bullshit. No! I'm here to help this village rid themselves of this fear that has been on there shoulder for as long as they can remember and if that means I have to work with you in order to put a smile on there faces to make that happen I will, but you, are, going, to, have, listen, to me, is that, Understood!" he said punctuating each word, Archer raising his magical pressure one more time to get his point across.

Erza just stared in disbelief at what she once assumed to be a fake, using blunt force trauma to hit an erymanthian boar and now taking charge and ordering her, the Titania around. 'I think I really, really pissed him off' thought the now wary Erza, seeing that cold look in his eyes as he waits for her to answer him. "How may I help?" asked Erza

Seeing her willing to comply, he looks in the direction of the now dizzy boar trying to get up, 'Poor bastard, he is the first one to feel my new strength.' Looking towards the now evacuated village and then to the mountain range the beast came from. "Okay, first we need to lead him away from the village we were lucky and he wasn't able to destroy anything, but if we stay here it's just a matter of time before he does." Looking to the now air born Erza and seeing her nod, "Second he has us at bit of a disadvantage with us not being able to pierce his skin, now I have an idea but it requires you getting him to chase you to the mountain range."

Erza, not sure of his intention but willing to comply, "Ok I will have it done, but what about you?" She asks trying to discern his actions. "Well that's the easy part; I'll be waiting for you to arrive with our big friend over there." Archer said pointing in the direction of the boar, Erza dutifully looking at where he is pointing she sees a now fully conscious beast.

"Okay so when…do we begin?" spoke Erza to where Archer once stood only to stare at the barren earth. "Ok I guess we start now." She said requipping into her heavens wheel armor wielding her dual swords.

 _ **ON THE MOUNTAINS PEAK…**_

Materializing out of thin air we find Archer standing on top of the mountain staring in the direction of the confrontation between Erza and the beast, 'Damn that was hot.' He thought after seeing Erza changing armor. "Now how will I go about killing you, if I remember correctly Hercules beat you using blunt force… to bad I'm no Hercules, ill go with a once off kill" he said creating game plan in his mind.

He let his code: mystic red fade, leaving him only in his black battle suit that hung on his body in a way you could see every muscle he has as the suit contorts with every movement he makes to the shape of his body, summoning a plain replica of his normal metal sword arrows, its length was a meter long, its spear tipped arrow head similar the edges of a sword its handle had a down curved guard and a slender curved handle, the only difference the shaft and handle was wood and the spear head was made of stone instead of steel.

Looking at this plain arrow in something akin to acknowledgement of its craftsmanship, "[structural analysis]" the words barely a whisper as his magic searching for all the arrows hidden secrets, searching for its purpose, searching for its weakness. "So your base stats are maximum C+ I see still not enough for what I need so let see what I can do with you [Reinforcement]." He said, pumping his magic into the stone headed arrow.

Using [structural analysis] again to see the fruit of his ingenuity, gazing at the arrow in wonderment, slowly a grin spread across his face so wide that he could not contain it.

 _ **WITH ERZA, BATTLING THE BOAR…**_

Floating in the sky allowing her opponent to fully regain his bearings before attacking, she had to with hold her all for sake of the plan, but would listening to this stranger of whom she knows nothing about work. 'Only one way to find out…' "Have at the, you overgrown swine!" shouted Erza summoning her circle of swords at the ready to charge at this beast.

The boar looked up in acceptance her taunt and would give exactly what she wanted, stomping the ground to indicate its intentions, tusk held at the ready looking to impale whatever stood in its way. "Good, now dance for me my swords!" the Titania using her magic to bend the will of her swords, they soar through the sky with purpose everyone of them deflecting of the beast tough exterior inflicting no harm whatsoever, but that was the intention, because with every strike a of a sword the beast becomes more lost in its rage.

'Now' thought Erza seeing the boar take charge in her direction, turning swiftly she takes of for the mountains, choosing to stay close to the beast just to antagonize the creature. Looking to the mountains now covered in the light of the moon, 'I hope you know what you're doing stranger.'

 _ **ON TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN…**_

Standing on the mountains peak, the light of the moon casting shadows over his face, his breathing steady his muscles at the ready, in his hands are both bow and arrow present. His eyes held an so cold it froze hell over ten times, setting his sights on the now approaching mage and beast, his mind making calculations every second that passes.

'Now', his muscles tensed his bow drawn and arrow held steady, he pulls on the arrow showing his arms pulsing with strength, then again the muscled body helped. The beast currently 5 kilometers away, 'Well I've done better' releasing his arrow and letting it loose as his muscles uncoil and the only sound for miles being that of a now broken speed barrier.

SSSSHHBOOOM…

 _ **FIVE KILOMETERS AWAY…**_

At first all she could hear was the sound of stomping and heavy breathing as they trailed a path to the mountains, and then silence total and utter silence. The only relevance being the moment her life passed before her eyes at the speed of light, the same speed as that of the arrow that flew past her face her hair blown by the winds created by the arrow that was once in front of her before, she lost sight of it.

Frozen from shock her body refuses to listen to her commands, slowly winning the battle of wills of mind over body she turns her levitating body in the direction o where the boar should have been only to see a husk of what the creature once was. Implanted in its almost slit-like eye was…an arrow, a plain wooden arrow buried straight through the beast eye in to its brain.

This once mountain sized creature, brought down by an arrow. Looking to the mountains for answers, she found, on the top of the tallest peak five kilometers away. She shouldn't have been able to see his face, but she did and in his eyes was something that had not been there before or maybe she had just ignored it, his eyes the window to his soul showed a man with lots of skill, experience in battle and death, lots of death.

Focusing solely on him, she shouldn't have been able to hear, but she did as his voice was carried by the winds hit her with more momentum than a ton of bricks carry.

"Not bad for a 'Fake mage'." he said his sole focus was on her, the gaze of his eyes piercing into her own in that moment.

Had Erza Scarlet seen the one thing she couldn't misplace in his eyes power and possibly the destruction of her own pride…

 _ **THE NEXT DAY…**_

The sound of cheering and rejoicing could be heard for miles away as the village celebrated its freedom and praised its hero. Though it wasn't Archer they were cheering for he was merely watching from on top of a house as people danced, ate and sang. In order to show there appreciation to there hero they took the boars tusk and decorated in jewelry as her payment and a memento. For many this would be a time the hero rejoices with the people and sharing in there happiness, though this is not that type of situation.

On Erza's face is a look not of contempt, but of guilt and shame though hidden in her eye behind the fake smile. "Tch, now I am gonna have to talk to her, stupid thoughts of course wasn't exactly like Gilgamesh." Now many of you must be thinking what is he talking about, in theory it was relatively easy, show her up and make a friend…Gilgamesh style, not potentially brake her, he faced death everyday and he turned out fine…Right?

"You know there is always space in the celebration for one more person." Archer following the direction of the voice finds himself looking down at Hiro, "I am pretty sure there are many of pretty girls down there and you a very young handsome man, I know I'm old, but even I can do the math." Reasoned the old man

Archer contemplating his response really not feeling in the sarcastic mood, "Well assumed that there was enough young men down there, besides I have never been one for crowds." Thinking over what he said he found his excuse to be solid. "I saw what you did." and there goes there goes a perfectly good excuse.

"Now I know its not my business to pry so I wont but…thank you even if the whole village wont know I promise I will remember what you have done for us on this day" the old man said sincerely, now bowing his head in respect and thanks. Archer looking at the old man with his head still bowed, he had a ghost of a smile on his face "Jeez old man, I never took you for the sentimental type though that probably explains why thought you a bit on the soft side"

The outburst was as funny as it was expected, "Who do you think you're calling soft snowy?" Biting back the laugh that threatened to come out as he watched the old man walk away still mumbling about youngsters these days with big mouths. Looking back over his shoulder at the chimney he spoke, "he's gone you can come out now" at first there was no reply until he heard the soft sound metal meeting tile.

A shadow cast over his body, without even looking he spoke, "You know it would help if you sat down the conversation might be a bit more enjoyable." The shadow hearing his request easily complied, and then for the first time since she arrived she spoke, "Why?" the question left as easily as it came, "I see you already forgot what I said yesterday, look at them" he said pointing to the now happy and cheerful villagers and look she did, "I promised I would bring a smile to there faces and I did, this was never about recognition. Also I would like to apologize for lashing out at you yesterday that was highly unprofessional..." stopping him in his tracks, "but you were right to say everything you said and more I was being unprofessional and biased seeing as how you were more than capable, and as such I ask you to hit me."

Erza now bowing and waiting to be hit, "No, what reason do I have to hit you" asked Archer, 'She is kind of cute when she does the whole bowing thing, wonder if she is a masochist.' Erza quick to protest asked, "But what about all the things I said and called you I refuse to leave here without some form of retribution."

Archers mind playing out all the scenarios in his head, he went with the one that suited him, "Okay, you want me to have retribution the stand up straight and close your eyes." Erza don as he requested and shut her eyes tight waiting for the pain to come, slowly she feels his hot breath on her face, his hands caressing her cheeks and she feels a distinct softness placed n her lips. Its subtle soft caressing touches sending electric shocks down her spine, and suddenly she feels sad as the euphoric feeling leaves her.

Slowly opening her eyes staring at Archers, 'A kiss' she thought. "There now I have my retribution, I hear a girls first kiss is always important and now you have just had yours with a stranger" "how do you know it was my first?" asked Erza in a breathless tone of voice still not getting over the feeling.

"Well the fact that you're breathless right now and you only started kissing back at the end." Archer now turning his back to Erza starts walking away. Erza still lost in the moment manages to mutter the words from under her now crimson colored cheeks, "Where are you going to go now?"

The question stopped Archer in his tracks before he responds, "Dunno, I guess where ever the wind takes me, so bye miss Scarlet

I hope I get to see you again". Now walking away from the village believing he had overstayed his welcome not, caring for the effect this might have on his future.

A now calmer minded Erza can only think of the man who 'Took my first kiss…'

 _ **WITH ARCHER NOW A COUPLE MILES AWAY…**_

'Well that went better then I expected' thought Archer, leaving the village that temporarily housed him for a short while. Walking in a calm pace he lets his mind wander as he thinks on what he wants in his new life so far not knowing that the decision was about to be made for him.

"WAIT! Wait! Stop!" hearing the noise of shouts reaching his ears he turns around to see a red freight train heading in his direction moving at full speed, as it reaches its target it pounces forcing the Archer to catch it. Suddenly pink lips kiss his darker toned lips hungrily; fully willing to follow he attacks her lips with vigor until slowly she pulls away, momentarily stunned Archer composes himself enough to ask what's on his mind.

"What was that for?" still trying to understand her motive behind her actions not that he didn't like them, it's just that these things always have a hidden purpose behind them. Still in Archer's embrace Erza hazily looks into his eyes and states, "Now you have both and my second kiss, co you know what that means?" Archer not willing to answer in case this leads to some very compromising positions, "It means that now you have to take responsibility for me. You said it yourself a girl's first kiss is always special and now you have both first and second so you mister…"

"Archer…the names just Archer." He said not believing what his ears are telling him not wanting to believe what his brain is comprehending. "Right, Archer. Now you are to accompany me to Fiore where we will travel to Magnolia and stop at my guild Fairytail. Seeing as how you are new to the lands you are to become my partner until I decide that your responsibility is taken care of … is this understood." The last part said with a definite undertone of promise of what is to come if he doesn't follow her. Still residing in Archers arms as his arm are placed on her thighs, still not knowing how to respond to the situation he just nods.

Seeing this Erza releases herself from his hold and continues walking in the direction he was walking only now with the boar tusk on her shoulder, she turns around still seeing Archer standing in the same position, "Are you coming along or are you gonna leave this maiden to walk all alone?" she asked.

Finally looking in her direction, Archer just comes to a rather startling revelation. 'Gilgamesh has absolutely nothing on this woman…I think I might just have bit of more than I can chew…'

The words never spoken so true before, "Oh, and Archer welcome to Earthland…"


End file.
